Torture - Part III
Hier geht's zum vorherigen Teil: Torture - Part II / ein paar Stunden nach der Entführung Dunkelheit umgibt mich. Alles was ich wahrnehmen kann ist Schwärze. Düster und unheilvoll. Gefährlich. Ich weiß, dass ich wach bin. Mein Körper fühlt sich steif und irgendwie taub an, aber ich spüre dennoch, dass ich auf einem Stuhl sitze. Dem schmerzenden Nacken nach zu urteilen sogar schon eine ganze Weile lang. Meine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, in dem Versuch etwas zu erkennen, aber auch nach mehreren atemlosen Minuten kann ich nichts anderes ausmachen als Schwärze. Mittlerweile müssten meine Augen sich eigentlich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben. Das heißt, wo auch immer ich gerade bin, es gibt keine Lichtquelle. Das wiederum lässt mich darauf schließen, dass ich mich in einem Raum befinde. Erst als ich mich bewegen will und bei dem Versuch kläglich scheitere, steigt langsam Panik in mir auf. Ich bin gefesselt. Meine Handgelenke sind auf den Armlehnen, meine Knöchel an den Beinen des Stuhles befestigt worden und sogar mein Oberkörper ist an der Lehne festgekettet. Erst jetzt spüre ich, dass ich mit Stahlketten fixiert worden bin. Die Kälte des Materials frisst sich durch meine Kleidung und lässt einen Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen. Ich kann mich nicht rühren. Unwillkürlich kämpfe ich gegen die Fesseln an, auch wenn mir sofort bewusst wird, dass das keinen Sinn hat. Der Stahl reibt zwar schmerzhaft über meine Gelenke, gibt aber keinen Millimeter nach. Panik breitet sich in mir aus und sorgt dafür, dass sich meine Eingeweide zusammenziehen. Ich bin gefangen. Hilflos ausgeliefert. Auf die Gnade meines Entführers angewiesen. In dem Moment kehren die Erinnerungen zurück. Das kleine Mädchen. Das Auto. Der Kerl in schwarz. Die Spritze mit dem Betäubungsmittel. Ein Kind als Lockvogel zu benutzen ist sowohl unmoralisch, als auch genial. Ich bin in eine so offensichtliche Falle getappt. Peinlich. Und mindestens genauso erniedrigend. Aber jetzt kann ich es auch nicht mehr ändern. Die Panik flaut wieder etwas ab, wodurch sich auch meine Gedanken ein wenig ordnen. Mehrere Male atme ich tief ein und wieder aus und beruhige damit meinen rasenden Herzschlag. Angst hilft mir nicht weiter. Ich muss ruhig bleiben und rational denken, wenn ich hier irgendwie rauskommen will. Eine Strategie, die mir der Psychologe bei der Polizei ans Herz gelegt hat, kommt mir in den Sinn. Du musst dir deiner Umstände bewusst werden. Jedes noch so kleine Detail kann dir behilflich sein. Na schön. Unwillkürlich schließe ich die Augen und versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Ich bin gefesselt. Stahlketten. Vermutlich miteinander verbunden und mit einem Schloss außerhalb meiner Reichweite gesichert. Der Stuhl ist aus Holz, unnachgiebig und irgendwie im Boden verankert, keine Chance ihn umzuwerfen. Unmöglich die Fesseln ohne Hilfe loszuwerden. Die Betäubung lässt immer mehr nach, ich bekomme wieder ein Gefühl für meinen Körper. Ich befinde mich in einem geschlossenen Raum. Die Luft ist abgestanden und riecht leicht nach Schweiß. Es gibt keine Fenster, möglicherweise aber künstliche Lichtquellen. Die Dunkelheit dient sehr wahrscheinlich dazu, Angst zu schüren. Ich vermute, dass der Raum nicht sehr groß ist, aber die Wände dick sind. Außer meinen eigenen Atemzügen kann ich nichts anderes wahrnehmen. Entweder ich bin völlig allein oder die Wände sind gut isoliert. Mir erscheint die zweite Möglichkeit wahrscheinlicher. Ich bin entführt worden. War ich nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort oder war ich das konkrete Ziel? Seit ich im Krankenhaus arbeite, habe ich in etlichen Prozessen dabei geholfen die Täter einsperren zu lassen. Oft genug bin ich von den Verhafteten bedroht worden. Hat einer von ihnen seine Drohung wahr gemacht? Oder bin ich nur ein Zufallsopfer? Wenn der Entführer mich nur gekidnappt hat um Geld zu erpressen werde ich ihn enttäuschen müssen. Ich habe weder Familie noch Verwandte, die Geld für meine Freilassung zahlen würden. Und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass der Entführer sich an Freunde oder Bekannte wenden würde. Bevor ich meinen Gedanken weiter nachgehen kann, registriere ich ein Geräusch. Ein dumpfes Knirschen, erst kaum wahrnehmbar, dann wird es regelmäßig lauter. Schritte. Jemand nähert sich dem Raum in dem ich gefangen bin. Der Entführer? Die Schritte klingen schwer, aber gemächlich. Dem Gang nach zu urteilen ein großer, kräftiger Mann. Das macht eine Flucht nicht unbedingt einfacher. Mit einem grausigen Quietschen öffnet sich eine Tür direkt mir gegenüber, wodurch der Raum, in dem ich mich befinde, mit Licht geflutet wird. Obwohl der künstliche, orange Schein schwach ist, muss ich mehrmals blinzeln bevor sich meine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt haben. Der Türrahmen wird von einer kräftig gebauten Gestalt fast vollständig ausgefüllt. Der Statur nach zu urteilen definitiv ein Mann und um die 1,90m groß. Er ist völlig in schwarz gekleidet, nicht mal sein Gesicht kann ich erkennen. Allerdings kann das auch daran liegen, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Lichtquelle steht. Langsam betritt er den Raum und umkreist mich. Während ich ihm dabei zusehe – so gut es durch die Fesseln eben möglich ist – bestätigt sich mein Verdacht. Er trägt eine Morph Maske – man kann weder Mund noch Augen sehen. Der schwarze Mann, ''höre ich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme in meinem Kopf. ''Er ist schwarz, komplett schwarz. '' Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus, bevor mein Puls in die Höhe schnellt. Kann es sein, dass…? Nein, das darf nicht sein. Alles, nur das nicht. Der Mann bleibt mit einem halben Meter Abstand vor mir stehen und legt langsam den Kopf schief. Auch wenn ich seine Augen nicht sehen kann, spüre ich wie sein Blick mich förmlich durchbohrt. Angst lähmt meinen Körper. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich hätte keinen Ton herausgebracht. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ergreift er schließlich das Wort: „Kein Geschrei. Keine unnützen Fragen. Kein aufmüpfiges Verhalten. Wenn du dich nicht an die Regeln hältst, werde ich dir wehtun.“ Seine Stimme jagt mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Ruhig und sachlich. Als würde er mit mir über das Wetter reden. „Du bekommst einmal am Tag Nahrung. Wenn du die verweigerst ist das dein Problem.“ Sein Ton lässt keinen Zweifel zu. Er meint es völlig ernst. Aber ich bin nicht gewillt mich einfach so meinem Schicksal zu ergeben. „Wissen Sie wer ich bin?“ Ich arbeite eng mit der Polizei zusammen. Ein Umstand mit dem ich ihm möglicherweise drohen kann. Allerdings wird diese kleine Hoffnung schneller zerschlagen als mir lieb ist. Trotz der Maske kann ich sehen wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen. „Es ist mir egal, wer du bist. Hier wird dich niemand finden. Niemand wird deine Schreie hören und niemand wird dich hier raus holen. Aber solange du dich an die Regeln hältst wirst du zumindest keine Schmerzen haben.“ Von ihm brauche ich mir keine Gnade zu erwarten, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn es tatsächlich der selbe Mann ist, der auch Marie gefangen gehalten hat, dann ist die Chance auf Rettung minimal. Die Polizei hat nach wie vor keine Ahnung, wer dieser Mann ist. Genauso wenig wissen sie, wo er seine Opfer gefangen hält. Dass man mich hier – wo auch immer ich bin - findet, ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Das heißt ich muss selbst zusehen, dass ich hier irgendwie rauskomme. Verdammt. Aber bevor ich mich weiter in meinen Gedanken verlieren kann, ergreift er wieder das Wort: „Entschuldige mich, ich habe noch andere Modelle, um die ich mich kümmern muss.“ Er deutet eine Verbeugung an, bevor er sich abwendet. ''Modelle. Das heißt, er hält mehrere Menschen gefangen. Wobei dieser Ausdruck eher darauf schließen lässt, dass er seine Opfer nicht als lebende Wesen ansieht. Mein Magen verkrampft sich. Mittlerweile habe ich kaum noch Zweifel daran, dass das der Mann ist über den ich in den letzten Wochen so viel recherchiert habe. Der Kerl, der seine Opfer über ein Jahr hinweg auf grausamste Art und Weise foltert. „Warten Sie!“, rufe ich, bevor er die Tür wieder schließen kann. Er hält inne, dreht sich im Türrahmen nochmal zu mir um. „Warum ich?“, bringe ich schließlich mit rasendem Herzen hervor. Auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen will, ich hoffe ihm keine unnütze Frage gestellt zu haben. Ich kann sehr gut auf Schmerzen verzichten. Er lässt sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit, sieht mich eine ganze Weile nur schweigend an, während meine Nervosität steigt. Einen Moment lang frage ich mich, ob dieser Mann die Worte impulsiv und temperamentvoll überhaupt kennt. „Nun, ich muss gestehen, eigentlich hatte ich vor mir ein männliches Modell zu besorgen. Aber das Leben wäre doch ziemlich langweilig, wenn man nicht ein wenig improvisieren würde, nicht wahr Doktor Parrish?“ Bevor ich meine Verwunderung überwinden und ihn aufhalten kann, fällt die schwere Tür ins Schloss und taucht den Raum wieder in Schwärze. / 1 Tag nach der Entführung Ich habe keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit mein Entführer mich gefesselt in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen hat. Minuten? Stunden? Ich kann es nicht sagen. Aber es ist unerträglich. Da ich mich nicht bewegen kann, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Und die führen immer wieder in eine Sackgasse. Mehrmals habe ich meine Situation und Möglichkeiten abgewogen, bin aber nie auch nur auf eine Idee gekommen, wie ich hier rauskommen soll. Ohne fremde Hilfe werde ich die Fesseln nicht los. Zwar ist die Stahltür meines Gefängnisses nicht abgeschlossen, aber selbst wenn ich es aus dem Raum schaffen sollte, ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich bin. Ich weiß weder in welchem Gebäude, noch an welchem Ort ich mich befinde. Dementsprechend sind meine Möglichkeiten sehr schnell ausgeschöpft. Aber ich frage mich auch immer wieder, was er mit mir vor hat. Er hat gesagt, wenn ich mich nicht an die Regeln halte, würde er mir wehtun. Und wenn ich mich an die Regeln halte? Würde er mich dann trotzdem foltern? Dieser Mann bezeichnet seine Opfer als Modelle, die Folter macht ihm höchstwahrscheinlich Spaß. Warum sollte er also darauf verzichten? Vielleicht sind die Regeln ja nur ein Vorwand. Sie zu brechen ist für einen Gefangenen nicht schwer, dementsprechend hat er öfter einen Grund diese Menschen zu foltern. Und trotzdem… ich will mein Schicksal nicht herausfordern. Mit einem Quietschen öffnet sich die Tür meines Gefängnisses und lässt mich zusammenzucken. Warum habe ich ihn nicht kommen gehört? Wieder muss ich mehrmals blinzeln, bis meine Augen sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt haben und erkenne dann, dass es nicht mein Entführer ist, der da im Türrahmen steht. Diese Gestalt ist klein und zierlich – darum habe ich auch keine Schritte gehört. Als die Person nun auf mich zukommt, erkenne ich das Mädchen wieder, das mich auf der Straße angesprochen und in das Auto gelockt hat. Einen Moment lang überrascht es mich doch sehr sie hier zu sehen. Wobei… wenn sie schon den Lockvogel gespielt hat… Hält er sie etwa auch gefangen? Erst als sie dicht vor mir stehen bleibt, sehe ich, dass sie eine Schüssel in der einen und einen Löffel in der anderen Hand hält. Mir steigt ein Geruch in die Nase, den ich nicht identifizieren kann. Es riecht ein wenig wie diese billigen Smoothies aus dem Supermarkt. Nach zerstampften Obst und Chemie. Wahrscheinlich etwas Kalorienreiches – schließlich hat mein Entführer doch gesagt, ich würde nur einmal am Tag Nahrung bekommen. „Dein Essen“, sagt sie. Diesmal ist ihre Stimme ruhig und klar. Irgendwie kommt mir diese Szene sehr surreal vor. Das Mädchen trägt jetzt eine Jeans und ein rosa T-Shirt mit bunten Blumen darauf. Die Haare sind zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und sie verströmt einen frischen, leicht süßlichen Duft. Ihre Augen sind auf mein Gesicht gerichtet, ihr Blick neugierig. Nicht, wie ich es erwartet hätte, verstört oder ausdruckslos. Sie wirkt nicht wie eine Gefangene. Arbeitet sie für diesen Mann? Wie lange sie wohl schon hier ist? Ein Grummeln verdrängt meine Gedanken. Mein Magen verlangt nach Nahrung – die letzte Mahlzeit, die ich zu mir genommen habe ist… nun… ich habe das letzte Mal an dem Tag, als ich entführt worden bin, mittags etwas gegessen. Dementsprechend habe ich jetzt ziemlichen Hunger. Und da ich nicht glaube, dass dem Essen irgendetwas beigemischt worden ist – was würde das für einen Sinn machen? – habe ich auch nicht vor die Nahrung zu verweigern. Egal wie eklig sie auch riechen mag. Eigentlich habe ich erwartet, dass das Mädchen die Fesseln lösen würde, damit ich wenigstens eigenständig essen kann, aber sie rührt bloß mit dem Löffel in der Schüssel herum. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass die Annahme, sie würde mich losmachen, ziemlich absurd ist. Viel zu hoch wäre doch das Risiko, dass ich entkommen könnte. Das würde der Entführer niemals eingehen. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke widerstrebt, mich von einem Kind füttern zu lassen, nehme ich den gefüllten Löffel, den sie mir anbietet dankbar entgegen. Der Geruch des Essens ist noch harmlos im Vergleich zu dessen Geschmack. Einfach eklig. Eine Brühe aus zerstampften Obst, Gemüse und anderen Lebensmitteln, die ich nicht definieren kann. Aber ich habe zu großen Hunger, als dass ich das Essen ablehnen würde. Widerstandslos lasse ich mich füttern und schlucke Löffel um Löffel dieser Brühe hinunter, bis die Schüssel schließlich leer ist. Nachdem mein Magen nun gefüllt wurde, ist mir zwar ein wenig schlecht, aber das kann ich durchaus verkraften. Das Mädchen will sich gerade wieder abwenden, als ich sie aufhalte. „Warte kurz.“ Sie hält inne und sieht mich wieder an, diesmal ist ihr Blick fragend. „Danke“, sage ich nach kurzem Überlegen und füge dann freundlich hinzu: „Darf ich fragen wie du heißt?“ Sie wirkt irritiert, ihr Kopf sinkt ein wenig zur Seite. Wahrscheinlich ist sie Freundlichkeit von den anderen Gefangenen nicht gewohnt. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass diese ihre Wut und Frustration an ihr rauslassen. Es dauert zwei Minuten, bis sie mir schließlich antwortet: „Ich heiße Lara.“ Sie wirkt immer noch skeptisch und irgendwie auch ein wenig beunruhigt. „Ich bin Maya. Wie alt bist du denn?“ frage ich dann. Einerseits aus Neugier, andererseits weil ich hoffe ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Möglicherweise kann sie mir ja helfen hier rauszukommen. „Acht.“ Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt bekomme ich ein Lächeln zustande. „Wo sind wir hier?“ Sie legt den Kopf erneut leicht schief. „Das darf ich dir nicht sagen.“ Ich nicke – bemüht verständnisvoll. „Okay. Kannst du mir sagen, wer der Mann ist, der mich hierher gebracht hat?“ Ihr Blick wird noch skeptischer. Wieder dauert es etwas, bis sie mir antwortet. „Der schwarze Mann“, sagt sie schließlich. Leichte Frustration macht sich in mir breit. Weiß sie nicht wer er ist, oder will sie es mir bloß nicht sagen? Allerdings ist jetzt der falsche Zeitpunkt um sie weiter auszufragen. Das würde sie nur noch misstrauischer machen und ich brauche jede Hilfe, die ich irgendwie kriegen kann. „Bringst du mir jetzt immer das Essen?“ frage ich und versuche damit das Gespräch in eine hoffentlich angenehmere Richtung zu lenken. Es scheint zu wirken, das Misstrauen in ihren Augen lässt ein wenig nach. „Ja.“ „Weißt du was in dem Essen jetzt drin war? Das hat … ziemlich interessant geschmeckt.“ Die zierlichen Schultern des Mädchens heben sich leicht. „Proteine, Vitamine und Kohlenhydrate.“ Das habe ich schon vermutet. Wahrscheinlich jeweils so viel, dass die Grundnahrungsbedürfnisse gedeckt sind und der Körper nicht völlig dehydriert. Alles zu einer Brühe zerstampft, damit es leichter verdaulich ist und man es selbst unter Schmerzen zu sich nehmen kann. Clever. Aber das war ja fast zu erwarten. Hinter all dem hier steckt viel zu viel Planung und Strategie, als dass irgendetwas dem Zufall überlassen wäre. „Ich muss jetzt weiter“, sagt Lara schließlich und dreht sich wieder um. Diesmal lasse ich sie gehen und bleibe wieder allein in der Dunkelheit zurück. Sie hat noch nicht einmal geschrien. Oder ist durch sonstiges Fehlverhalten aufgefallen. Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise drehen meine Opfer schon durch, wenn sie erkennen, dass sie gefesselt sind und keine Chance haben zu fliehen. Aber ich muss gestehen, es stört mich nicht, dass die Frau im Moment weder schreit, noch bettelt oder fleht. Irgendwann wird sie so oder so an diesen Punkt kommen. Und ich habe genügend Geduld um auf diesen Zeitpunkt zu warten. Außerdem ist sie ja nicht mein einziges Modell und ich will schließlich keines von ihnen irgendwie vernachlässigen. Mit einem unbewussten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen öffne ich die Tür zur Zelle von '''W30015'. Sie hat definitiv dazu gelernt. Ihr Kopf hebt sich zwar ruckartig und sie starrt mich mit einem ziemlich giftigen Blick an, aber sie sagt kein Wort. Schade. Ich hätte mich schon auf den Einsatz meines Messers gefreut.'' „Na, heute gar kein Geschrei?“ frage ich fast schon provokant. Kurz blitzt Zorn in den Augen der Frau auf und sie murmelt ein „Du kannst mich mal.“ Aber ich gehe nicht weiter darauf ein. Mit Weibchen herumzustreiten ist bloß nervenaufreibend. „Du solltest besser deine Zunge hüten. Sonst könnte es passieren, dass du bald keine mehr hast.“ Das hat gesessen. Sie starrt mich einen Moment lang geschockt und irgendwie auch fassungslos an, hält aber den Mund. Unwillkürlich verziehen sich meine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. „Da wir das nun geklärt haben“, murmle ich und will mich eigentlich schon umdrehen, als ein „Warte“ mich dazu bewegt inne zu halten. Erneut sehe ich zu der Frau, diesmal mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf. „Wie lange willst du mich hier festhalten?“ Ich muss ''zugeben, das ist die erste – zumindest halbwegs – vernünftige Frage, die sie mir stellt. Daher will ich ihr auch eine ehrliche Antwort darauf geben: „So lange bis ich dich nach meinen Vorstellung geformt habe.“ Erneut steht ihr der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kurz bevor Unverständnis und Zorn wieder diesen Platz einnehmen. Sie scheint meine Drohung schon wieder vergessen zu haben, denn sie faucht mich an: „Du verdammter Mistkerl, lass mich hier raus oder ich werde dich eigenhändig kastrieren!“ Gut, so komme ich doch noch dazu mein Messer einzusetzen.'' Schweigend gehe ich auf sie zu, wobei ihre Haltung deutlich an Feindseligkeit verliert. Angst kommt wieder durch und bringt sie dazu zu stottern: „W-warte.. das war doch nicht.. so gemeint.. b-b-bitte..“ Aber ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich sie jetzt verschonen sollte. Ich habe sie gewarnt und sie hat diese Warnung ignoriert. Jetzt muss sie eben mit den Konsequenzen leben. Allerdings würde es sich etwas schwierig gestalten mit meinem Jagdmesser in ihrem Mund herum zu hantieren. Wie gut, dass ich stets auch ein Skalpell mit mir herumtrage. Das kommt eh viel zu selten zum Einsatz. Also hole ich das kleine, aber sehr scharfe Werkzeug aus meiner Tasche und betrachte einen Moment lang die glänzende Klinge, während mein Modell mich weiterhin anfleht sie doch zu verschonen. Mit einer Hand halte ich nun ihren Unterkiefer offen, sodass sie gar nicht erst die Chance bekommt mich zu beißen und halte gleichzeitig mit zwei Fingern ihre Zunge fest. Dass mein Modell gedämpft stöhnt und sich gegen die Fesseln auflehnt kümmert mich nicht weiter. Sie kann sowieso nichts ausrichten. Das Skalpell gleitet durch ihr Fleisch wie durch warme Butter. Nur wenige Bewegungen sind notwendig, um den Muskel abzutrennen. Mein Modell gibt nur noch gurgelnde Laute von sich, während Blut ihren Mundraum ausfüllt und über ihr Kinn läuft. Das Rinnsal tränkt langsam ihre Bluse. Ich reiße mich von dem Anblick los und lasse ihre Zunge achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Schweigend wische ich das Skalpell an ihrer Hose ab und verstaue es wieder an seinem Platz, bevor ich mich umdrehe und ihre Zelle verlasse. Ich werde meine kleine Assistentin bitten sich um die Frau zu kümmern. Schließlich soll sie ja nicht sterben. So gnädig bin ich nicht. '' '' / 6 Tage nach der Entführung Um wenigstens ein bisschen meines Zeitgefühls zu erhalten, versuche ich mich an den Mahlzeiten zu orientieren. Eine Mahlzeit, ein Tag. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung zu welcher Uhrzeit ich mein Essen bekomme, aber ich vermute mal, dass es stets die selbe ist. Bis jetzt habe ich 6 Mahlzeiten bekommen, das heißt ich bin seit 6 Tagen hier. Seit 6 Tagen darf ich mich nicht bewegen. Mittlerweile tut mir nahezu jeder Muskel weh, ich spüre meinen Hintern nicht mehr und meine Finger und Zehen schlafen ständig ein. Ich habe mich nie so sehr danach gesehnt aufzustehen und ein paar Schritte laufen zu dürfen. Wenigstens hat sich mein Körper inzwischen an die Ernährungsumstellung gewöhnt. Ich habe nicht mehr ständig Hunger und inzwischen macht mir auch der Geschmack des Essens nichts mehr aus. Es ist jeden Tag dieselbe eklige Brühe, aber mittlerweile wird mir nach den Mahlzeiten nicht mehr schlecht. Ein schwacher Trost, aber ich will ja nicht kleinlich sein. Was mir aber noch viel mehr zusetzt als der Bewegunsgmangel und das grauenhafte Essen ist die Dunkelheit. Den ganzen Tag lang sehe ich nichts als Schwärze, abgesehen von dem kurzen Lichtstrahl wenn Lara mich füttert. Inzwischen habe ich angefangen immer öfter mit mir selbst zu reden, einfach um mich ein wenig abzulenken. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob mein Entführer diesen Raum überwacht – überraschen würde es mich jedenfalls nicht – daher behalte ich zumindest Gedanken bezüglich möglichen Fluchtmöglichkeiten für mich. Man weiß ja nie. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass ich früher oder später in dieser Dunkelheit durchdrehen werde. Meine Augen spielen mir immer wieder Streiche, ich sehe hin und wieder leuchtende Punkte oder bilde mir ein Schatten zu sehen – wobei beides völlig unmöglich ist. Aber langsam kann ich Maries absurdes Verhalten irgendwie nachvollziehen. Sollte ich tatsächlich ein Jahr in dieser Dunkelheit eingesperrt sein, würde ich mich auch nicht mehr normal verhalten. Noch bin ich bei klarem Verstand – die Frage ist eigentlich nur, wie lange ich diesen Zustand aufrecht erhalten kann. Und das ist es, wovor ich am meisten Angst habe. Dass ich vollständig den Verstand verliere. Ob Marie und die anderen Opfer wohl auch solche Gedanken hatten? Wie lange hat es bei ihnen gedauert, bis sie sich der Dunkelheit ergeben haben? Bis sie aufgegeben haben? Schließlich wusste keiner von ihnen, dass dieser Mann sie „nur“ ein Jahr festhalten und dann freilassen würde. Im Moment bin ich mir trotzdem nicht sicher, ob mir dieses Wissen wirklich eine Hilfe ist. Zwar gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass er meinetwegen sein Muster verändern wird, aber zu wissen, dass ich ein Jahr diesem Mann ausgeliefert sein werde ist keine sonderliche Aufmunterung. Schritte nähern sich meinem Gefängnis. Wenige Sekunden später öffnet sich die schwere Stahltür mit einem Quietschen und mein Entführer steht im Türrahmen. Er trägt eine Jeans, ein T-Shirt und einen langen Mantel, der ihm fast bis zu den Knien reicht. Da die Klamotten allesamt schwarz sind – genau wie seine Maske und die Handschuhe – kann ich nicht sagen, ob es die selben wie das letzte Mal sind, aber sie sind auf jeden Fall ähnlich. Vermutlich besitzt er gar keine Kleidung in einer anderen Farbe. Überraschen würde mich das jedenfalls nicht. Er kommt ein paar Schritte in die meine Zelle und bleibt dann mit etwas Abstand zu mir stehen. Auch wenn mir unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf schwirren, ich stelle keine einzige davon. Eine Minute lang starren wir uns gegenseitig an, bevor er schließlich das Wort ergreift: „Ich hoffe du hast dich schon ein wenig eingelebt.“ Darauf antworte ich bloß mit einem leisen Schnauben, aber er spricht schon weiter: „Ich muss zugeben, für gewöhnlich sind meine Modelle sehr viel aufmüpfiger, wenn sie erkennen, dass sie hier gefangen sind.“ Auch darauf antworte ich ihm nicht. „Aber ich denke, das wird auch daran liegen, dass du ja bereits mit einem meiner Modelle Kontakt hattest.“ Diesmal sehe ich ihn fragend an. Woher weiß er davon? Hat er mich schon länger beobachtet? „Nein, ich habe dich nicht ausspioniert. Im Internet an Informationen zu kommen ist nicht sonderlich schwer.“ Nun, das leuchtet tatsächlich ein. „Haben Sie sich diese Informationen beschafft bevor oder nachdem Sie mich in diese Zelle geworfen haben?“ Diese Unterhaltung ist eigentlich völlig absurd, aber je länger ich ihn hinhalte, desto länger entgehe ich dem, was er mit mir vor hat. Was auch immer es sein mag. „Nachdem“, sagt er schließlich. Das heißt, ich war tatsächlich nur ein willkürliches Opfer. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, wie man so schön sagt. Toll. „Wie lange halten Sie Lara schon als Ihre Sklavin?“ frage ich nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. Mein Entführer antwortet nicht sofort, er scheint zu überlegen. „Du solltest lernen, dich aus Angelegenheit, die dich nichts angehen, rauszuhalten. Ansonsten muss ich das als Verstoß gegen meine Regeln ansehen.“ Unwillkürlich beiße ich mir auf die Innenseiten meiner Wangen. Sein süffisanter Ton stachelt meine Wut an. Aber ihm irgendetwas unüberlegtes an den Kopf zu werfen, würde nur auf mich zurück prallen. Und auf Schmerzen kann ich verzichten. Wie lange ich es wohl hinauszögern kann, dass er mich für irgendetwas bestraft? Denn, dass er mich irgendwann foltern wird ist genauso sicher, wie das Amen im Vater Unser. Die Frage ist nur, wann. Und wie er es anstellen wird. „Das macht Ihnen Spaß, oder?“ höre ich mich selbst reden. Die Worte verlassen meinen Mund, bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann. So viel zu meinem guten Vorsatz. „Es macht Ihnen Spaß andere zu quälen. Sie zu bestrafen, nur weil sie gegen Ihre absurden Regeln verstoßen.“ Ich meine zu sehen, wie seine Lippen sich unter der Maske zu einem Lächeln verziehen. „Wie bereits gesagt: Ich tue dir und meinen anderen Modellen nur dann weh, wenn ihr gegen meine Regeln verstoßt. Ob mir das nun Spaß macht oder nicht, kann dir egal sein.“ Erneut beiße ich mir auf die Innenseiten meiner Wangen. Dieser verfluchte, arrogante Mistkerl. „Nun, entschuldige mich, aber ich muss mich auch noch um meine anderen Modelle kümmern.“ Er deutet eine halbherzige Verbeugung an und lässt mich wieder in der Dunkelheit zurück. Diesmal muss ich mir auf die Zunge beißen um nicht lauthals los zu fluchen. / 19 Tage nach der Entführung Seit '''W30015' 'ihre Zunge eingebüßt hat, ist sie wesentlich ruhiger geworden. Sie wirft mir hin und wieder giftige Blicke zu und wehrt sich gegen die Fesseln, aber das stört mich nicht weiter. Schließlich hat sie nun ja doch begriffen, dass ich meine Drohungen ernst meine. Bis jetzt ist jedenfalls nicht nochmal negativ aufgefallen. Wobei sich ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln ohne Zunge schwierig gestalten wird. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht das letzte Mal war, dass ich sie quälen durfte.'' ''Was mich aber tatsächlich überrascht ist, dass '''W28016 bisher noch nicht negativ aufgefallen ist. Hin und wieder stellt sie zwar etwas grenzwertige – aber keineswegs dumme – Fragen oder wirft mir spitze Bemerkungen an den Kopf, aber nichts davon würde ich als direkten Verstoß gegen meine Regeln erachten. Dennoch merkt man ihr an, dass ihre Nerven langsam blank liegen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie einen Fehler macht. Und da meine kleine Assistentin mir stets Bericht erstattet, wenn sie mein Modell gefüttert hat, ist es unmöglich einen Ausrutscher vor mir zu verbergen.'' Darum habe ich auch angefangen ihr jeden Tag einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Um es ein wenig zu provozieren, dass sie mich anschreit oder ähnliches. Auch jetzt stehe ich wieder vor ihrer Zelle und öffne die Tür. Sie starrt mich an – wie immer wenn ich durch diese Tür trete. Heute wirkt sie ein wenig nervös. Sie blinzelt öfter, rutscht unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her und ballt die Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten. „Na, wie geht’s uns denn heute?“ frage ich mit einer beinahe schon absurden Freundlichkeit. Als Antwort funkelt sie mich bloß zornig an. Langsam gehe ich um sie herum und bleibe schließlich hinter ihr stehen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass sie zittert. „Sie wirken ziemlich verspannt, Doktor“, stellte ich dann beiläufig fest. „Wenn Sie mich anfassen, hacke ich Ihnen die Finger ab!“ Auch wenn ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen kann, an ihrer plötzlich noch angespannteren Haltung erkenne ich, dass sie über ihre eigenen Worte schockiert ist. Ihre Selbstkontrolle scheint zu bröckeln. Meine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einer amüsierten Grimasse. „Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Position bist, um Drohungen auszusprechen.“ Ihre Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. „Du kannst mich mal“, murmelt sie mit knirschenden Zähnen. Das erste Mal, dass sie mich nicht siezt. Sie wird garantiert bald einen Fehler machen. „Sei lieber vorsichtig mit deinen Worten. Ich könnte dich ernst nehmen.“ Die Warnung ist angekommen. Als ich wieder vor ihr stehe, sehe ich, dass sie die Lippen aufeinander presst und ihre Nägel in das Holz der Armlehnen gräbt. „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns.“ Für heute habe ich genug. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie mir einen Grund liefert um sie zu bestrafen. '' '' '' '' / 23 Tage nach der Entführung Ich verliere langsam den Verstand. Diese Dunkelheit raubt mir den letzten Nerv. Ich halluziniere, habe ständig das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und kann mich nur noch schwer auf etwas konzentrieren. Meine Gedanken verstricken sich immer öfter und werden nur dann unterbrochen, wenn ich schlafe. Zwar schaffe ich es noch mich an den Mahlzeiten zu orientieren, wie lange ich nun schon hier bin, aber auch das ist mir keine große Hilfe. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass mich irgendjemand hier rausholen wird. Genauso wenig glaube ich, dass es mir irgendwie gelingen wird zu fliehen. Mittlerweile bin ich mir sicher, dass mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als mich meinem Schicksal zu fügen. Was aber noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich mich damit abgefunden habe. Mein Entführer stattet mir jeden Tag einen Besuch ab und stachelt damit meine Wut immer weiter an. Ich muss mich jedes Mal beherrschen ihn nicht anzuschreien, zu beschimpfen und gegen die Fesseln zu kämpfen. Aber manchmal kann ich mir einfach eine spitze Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. Meine Selbstbeherrschung bröckelt. Ich klammere mich an den letzten Faden, der noch übrig geblieben ist. Aber auch der wird Tag für Tag dünner. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er reißt. Und dann bleibt mir nur noch zu hoffen, dass ich mit der darauffolgenden Folter umgehen kann. Denn das ist der Grund, für die ständigen Besuche meines Entführers. Er will meine Selbstbeherrschung so lange auf die Probe stellen, bis ich mich vergesse. Und genau dafür wird er mich dann bestrafen. Die Strategie ist so simpel und doch so effektiv, dass es mich wütend macht. Mittlerweile kenne ich kaum noch andere Gefühlslagen. Wenn ich nicht wütend bin, drängt sich Verzweiflung in den Vordergrund. Lediglich wenn Lara mir mein Essen bringt und mich füttert kann ich mich kurzzeitig entspannen. Sie würde mir nie etwas antun, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich sehe auf, als sich die Tür meiner Zelle öffnet und der schwarze Mann im Türrahmen steht. Allein sein Anblick bringt mein Blut zum Kochen und ich beiße mir auf die Zunge um mir jeglichen Kommentar zu verkneifen. Ich will ihm keinen Grund liefern mich zu foltern. „Die Polizei hat ziemlich großes Geschütz ausgefahren, um dich zu finden.“ Diese Information habe ich nicht erwartet. Es überrascht mich eher, dass er überhaupt die Nachrichten verfolgt. „Sie wissen, dass Sie mich entführt haben“, stelle ich leise fest. Ein schwacher Funken Hoffnung steigt in mir auf. Vielleicht schafft es die Polizei ja doch das Versteck dieses Mistkerls zu finden. Er nickt langsam. „Ja. Aber sie werden dich hier so oder so nicht finden.“ Ich sehe wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen. Das zerschlägt diesen kleinen Funken Hoffnung schneller als mir lieb ist. Trotzdem will ich das nicht so akzeptieren. „Was macht Sie da so sicher?“ Das Lächeln wird breiter. „Man muss nur wissen wie man Menschen an der Nase herum führt. Und es dürfte dir ja nicht entgangen sein, dass das zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehört.“ Dieses verdammte Arschloch. Unwillkürlich ballen sie meine Hände zu Fäusten. Wenn ich nur nicht gefesselt wäre… wie gerne würde ich ihm dieses arrogante Lächeln aus dem Gesicht prügeln. Ich war stets ein friedliebender Mensch, der Gewalt verabscheut hat, aber jetzt würde ich meine verdammte Seele verkaufen um die Visage dieses Kerls zu demselben Brei verarbeiten zu dürfen, mit dem ich mich jeden Tag füttern lassen muss. Eigentlich sollten mich diese Gedankengänge schockieren… aber dieses Stadium habe ich längst hinter mir gelassen. In diesem Moment wird mir bewusst, dass er mich immer noch mit diesem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen – zumindest vermute ich, dass es süffisant ist – anstarrt. Er scheint auf eine Reaktion meinerseits zu warten. Ein Bild geistert mir durch den Kopf. Ein Lächeln, das ich vor wenigen Wochen noch auf meinem Computerbildschirm gesehen habe. „Haben Sie eigentlich Gefühle? Können Sie so etwas wie Mitgefühl oder Verständnis überhaupt empfinden?“ Diese Worte verlassen meinen Mund bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann. Aber es ist egal. Ich habe einen Plan. Keinen guten, aber zumindest eine Idee. Besser als gar nichts. Er antwortet mir nicht. Nun, das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich lege den Kopf leicht schief. „Was war mit Nicole Hoult?“ Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich von ihr weiß. Das merke ich daran, wie sich sein Körper plötzlich anspannt. „Was hat sie Ihnen angetan, das Sie dazu veranlasst hat sie so zuzurichten? Und dann auch noch über ein Dutzend andere Menschen zu foltern?“ Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. Ich habe insgeheim mit allem möglichen gerechnet. Dass er auf mich losgehen und mich zu Brei schlagen wird. Dass er mich anschreit. Dass er den Raum einfach verlässt. Sogar dass er in sich zusammenbrechen würde. Er macht nichts von alldem. Stattdessen sieht er mich einfach nur eine Weile lang an und sagt dann: „Neugier ist der Katze Tod.“ Damit dreht er sich um und geht, lässt mich wieder in der Dunkelheit zurück. Es dauert 4 Minuten, bis er wieder zurück kommt. Diesmal strahlt er Wut und Entschlossenheit aus. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Er wird mir wehtun. Als er schließlich neben mir stehen bleibt, packt er mit einer Hand meine Haare und reißt diese so stark nach hinten, dass mein Nacken ein protestierendes Knacken von sich gibt. Ich habe den Mund geöffnet um zu schreien, komme aber nicht dazu. Er packt mit der freien Hand meinen Unterkiefer und schiebt gleichzeitig ein Mundstück zwischen meine Zähne. Dieses ist so angefertigt, dass es auf der Zunge und am Gaumen aufliegt und ich keine Möglichkeit habe meinen Kiefer zu bewegen. Mein Körper versteift sich, Angst lähmt meine Muskeln und ich kralle mich unwillkürlich in die Armlehnen des Stuhles. Als mein Entführer nun einen Hammer zu Tage befördert, zieht sich meine Brust zusammen, während sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt. Ich möchte schreien, mich gegen die Fesseln wehren und dieses Mundstück ausspucken, aber ich bin wie gelähmt. Es ist mir nicht möglich auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Wie in Trance nehme ich wahr, dass er seinen Griff in meinen Haaren löst und die Hand auf meine Wange legt. Er übt gerade so viel Druck aus, dass ich keine Möglichkeit habe meinen Kopf wieder zu heben und zieht gleichzeitig mit dem Daumen meine Oberlippe so weit hoch, dass meine Zähne frei liegen. Einen Moment lang legt sich die Finne des Hammers auf meine oberen Schneidezähne. Die Kälte des Materials lässt einen Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen, während ich gleichzeitig spüre wie schwer das Werkzeug eigentlich ist. Mein Körper fängt an zu zittern. Ich weiß was auf mich zukommt. Als er ausholt, kneife ich die Augen zusammen, während es sich anfühlt als würde mein Herz gleich Saltos schlagen. Ich höre wie der Hammer durch die Luft saust und kann beinahe spüren, wie er auf mich zurast. Mit einem grauenhaften Knacken trifft die Finne ihr Ziel und zerschmettert meine beiden Schneidezähne. Gleißender Schmerz brennt sich durch meinen gesamten Körper und raubt mir für mehrere Sekunden den Atem. Ich bin nicht mal in der Lage zu schreien. Kleine Stückchen meiner Zähne rutschen meinen Rachen hinunter, während Blut meinen Mundraum ausfüllt und mich gleichzeitig zum Würgen bringt. Ich schnappe nach Luft und versuche mich gleichzeitig nicht an den Überresten meiner Zähne und dem Blut zu verschlucken. Aber er hat noch nicht genug. Der zweite Schlag trifft mich unerwartet, aber nicht minder kraftvoll. Diesmal trifft er den Zahn links neben dem Schneidezahn und den Eckzahn daneben. Erneut höre ich dieses grausige Knacken, bevor der Schmerz mir Tränen in die Augen treibt. Noch mehr Überreste meiner Zähne rutschen meinen Hals hinunter. Noch mehr Blut füllt meinen Mundraum aus. Gewaltsam reißt er das Mundstück heraus und bricht damit auch die letzten Reste meiner Zähne ab, die noch am Zahnfleisch gehangen haben. Dann nimmt er endlich seine Hand weg und mein Kopf fällt nach vorne. Würgend spucke ich mehrmals Blut und Überreste meiner Zähne neben mir auf den Boden. Schwindel erfasst mich als ich die Augen wieder öffne und ich muss mehrmals blinzeln, bis die schwarzen Punkte aus meinem Blickfeld verschwinden. Mein Magen rebelliert, während ich keuchend versuche wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mein Zahnfleisch pocht schmerzhaft, aber wenigstens meine Muskeln entkrampfen sich langsam wieder. Weitere drei Male spucke ich Blut auf den Boden bevor ich den Kopf langsam wieder hebe. Er steht immer noch neben mir und starrt mich an. Ich dränge die Tränen mit aller Macht zurück – diese Genugtuung gönne ich ihm nicht. Sein Kopf legt sich leicht zur Seite, ehe er sagt: „Wenn du das nächste Mal deine Nase in meine Angelegenheiten steckst, werde ich nicht so gnädig sein.“ Dann dreht er sich um und geht. Nun kann ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Diesmal heiße ich die Dunkelheit willkommen. Hier geht's weiter zum nächsten Teil: Torture - Part IV - Leezah97 Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang